


the good student (1)

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: Chloe is shaken by Rachel's homework.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	the good student (1)

Chloe stared at Rachel with her mouth wide open as the blonde waddled in.  
She swayed from left to right and her big belly seemed to have entered the room minutes prior.

"Uhhm ..." Chloe stuttered. "Not accusing you of anything Rachel, but like... uhm... I'm going to need a test," and Chloe reached out and gave Rachel's big bulge a little pat.  
"Haha", said Rachel and swatted Chloe's hand away.   
"No seriously, what happened? I dropped you off at school this morning and everything was fine... now..."  
"Now I am heavily pregnant."  
  
Rachel proceeded to pose, showing off her figure.  
"So? What do you think?"  
"Yeah... uh... I got nothing."  
  
"Oh come on! I look cute as fuck, although one of your neighbors looked at me all funny."  
Chloe snorted. "I wonder why."  
  
Rachel stuck out her tongue.  
"It's a projct, okay?" Health class teacher Mrs.-" In that moment her phone buzzed and she got it out of her pants.  
"For fuck's sake!!!" Victoria had posted a picture of herself and then sent it to everyone.  
Rachel handed Chloe her phone. "Dou you see that? She got a new designer bag. A diaper bag, she got a baby car seat and-... oh my God, she went clothes shopping.  
Look at this! I need to go get some outfits for myself too."  
  
Chloe looked at the picture displayed on Rachel's phone.  
There they were. All girls, all round, all "pregnant", some of them annoyed, some of them happily smiling. Eww... and Vic and more Vic and all her money, people and influence.  
"Let's go, oh hell yeah, I'm gonna look hotter than any one of them ever will and I already look better than all of them combined!"  
"Yees" cheered Chloe "that's the spirit."  
"Good then", and Rachel counted her Dollars, put them in a fanny pack, that she then couldn't close around her waist and laughed it off.  
  
On their way out the door, Rachel turned to Chloe. "Can we get some ice cream? Like strawberries? God, I'm so hungry."


End file.
